Of Chocolates And Hearts
by Lacrimosa Cruentus Luna
Summary: IchiRuki Valentines Day fic. What else must be said?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Just another IchiRuki holiday fic, but with a sliver UraYoru mentioned. I don't own Bleach…just thought I'd tell you all.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

"I find it hard to believe that you can rush into a battle with any hollow, but you are too afraid to give Rukia a box of _chocolates!_" Urahara chuckled.

Ichigo's face turned red as a strawberry. Quite ironic really….

"It's not as easy as you make it sound," Ichigo insisted irritably.

"Just give over the chocolates," Urahara said lazily, lifting up the brim of his hat so he could look into Ichigo's eyes.

"Well then why don't you hand over the cheesy paper heart you've been doodling Yoruichi-san's name on for the past ten minutes," Ichigo snorted. Urahara blinked for a moment.

"That's entirely different," the older man said nervously.

"Bull crap," Ichigo mumbled.

"Go get your girl and get your father some grandchildren," Urahara crowd before promptly kicking the orange-haired boy out of his shop, heart-shaped box of chocolates in hand.

Ichigo slapped his hand to his forehead as he desperately wondered what to do.

"I'll just ignore her all day," Ichigo decided out loud.

"Who're you going to ignore?"

Crap. Well, so much for that plan, Ichigo thought dryly as Rukia walked up to him, curiosity scribbled all over her face.

"What'd you want Midget?" Ichigo asked scowling.

"Inoue-san was explaining Valentimbers day to me," Rukia said proudly.

"You mean Valentines day," Ichigo corrected automatically.

"Yes, that's it," Rukia said smiling.

"Well, what'd she tell you?" Ichigo asked, mortification slowly spreading through him.

At this, a small bit of red formed on Rukia's cheeks.

"Shesaidwe…weresupposedto…togiveaheart-thingyto…someone," she mumbled, staring at the ground.

Ichigo blinked as he tried to decipher her words. Just as she did, the small shinigami shoved something into Ichigo's hands. He saw—to his immense amusement—that it was a picture of Chappy the Rabbit, handing a heart to something that looked like a deformed rat, but Ichigo had seen enough of Rukia's drawings to know that it was supposed to be a kitten. He had kept a mental note of this after Rukia viciously attacked his shins the first time he made a comment on her "kitten" picture.

"Happy Valendwinder's day," Rukia said sheepishly. Ichigo's lips twitched into a half smile as he looked at the picture.

_Now or never, _he thought grimly.

"Um, well, happy Valentines day to you too," he grumbled as he handed Rukia the box of chocolates.

"What are these?" Rukia asked curiously.

"You don't have chocolate in the Soul Society?" Ichigo demanded. Rukia shook her head slowly.

"Then try some," Ichigo encouraged. And try one Rukia did. Her face lit up in a brilliant smile and down went another. And another. And another, until the whole box of chocolates was gone.

~.~.~

"Now I see why you don't have chocolate," Ichigo said amazed as Rukia practically bounced off the walls. She was so hyper Ichigo was thinking about putting the small girl on a leash. Preferable _before_ she accidentally killed someone.

"Guess what Ichi-chan!" Rukia squealed.

Ichi-chan? That was a new one.

"What Rukia?" Ichigo asked wearily.

"I luuuuurrvee you!" she replied and jumped into his arms. Caught entirely by surprise, Ichigo caught the hyper girl bridal style and struggled to comprehend exactly what was going on.

"R-Rukia?" he stammered. The girls pupils—which had been two sizes to big—shrunk down to normal as she seemed to come to her senses.

"Oops," Rukia said.

She jumped down and made a move to walk away, but Ichigo hastily seized her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"Were you serious?" he whispered. Rukia was silent for a moment before she replied in the same tone of voice: "Yes."

Ichigo sighed.

"That's a relief," he said happily and Rukia whipped around to stare at him.

"How?" she demanded.

"Then I don't have to worry about you rejecting me when I tell you that I love you too," Ichigo explained shamelessly.

"Really?" Rukia asked him suspiciously.

"Would I lie about something like that?" Ichigo asked in return.

Rukia said nothing, but grabbed Ichigo's chair and dragged it over, standing on it so she was about the strawberry's height.

Without a word, Rukia pulled Ichigo closer and kissed him.

When they broke apart, Rukia had a mischievous smile on her face.

"You know what this means?" she asked.

"I'M FINALLY GETTING GRANDCHILDREN??" Isshin cried hopefully.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID OLD MAN!" Ichigo yelled back.

"It means you have to give me my picture back,' Rukia said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, only a fraction away from whining.

Rukia let out one her you-really-are-slow-aren't-you sighs.

"I kissed you and that should count as a valentine," she said firmly.

"What if I don't want to give it back?" Ichigo asked, raising his eyebrows. Rukia frowned as she often did when she was thinking.

"Well then…I don't really know," she said finally. Ichigo's eyes brightened suddenly.

"What're you smiling about?" Rukia asked squinting as if she could read his mind by scrunching up her face, making her resemble a constipated munchkin.

"I know how to solve this," Ichigo said triumphantly.

"How?"

Instead of answering, Ichigo picked Rukia up off the chair and kissed her again.

"Now we're even," he told her smugly.

"At this rate, I'll have grandchildren very soon," Isshin whispered to Yuzu.

"Maybe," the innocent girl said slowly.

"I love Valentines day," he sighed and popped another one of Yuzu's home-made heart-shaped cookies in his mouth, imaging ten little Rukias and Ichigos running around his house.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Happy Valentines Day! Now how about you all send me Valentines in forms of reviews? Maybe? Yes? No? Please!


	2. Later In Life

**Author's note: **This chapter is dedicated to Garret-Is-Mine for accidentally giving me an inspiration! I still don't own Bleach, but I guess that's OK…for now.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**AROUND TWENTY YEARS LATER ON FEBRUARY**

"IT'S COMING!" Rukia shrieked in the Kurosaki clinic as her and Ichigo's tenth child was on his way.

"I'm getting too old for this," Ichigo mumbled shaking his head.

"It's gonna be a girl," said Pineapple, their second to oldest son declared.

"No it's not you stupid pineapple!" Grapefruit, the fourth of their beautiful children, snapped, her voice high pitched with anticipation.

"Yeah!" Mango chimed in, agreeing with his older sister. "It's gonna be a boy!"

"I think it's going to be a hermaphrodite," Rukia Junior said pushing up her glasses. She was the oldest and—much to Ichigo's irritation—had a tendency to act like Ishida, nerdy and stuff. She even sewed like the damn Quincy!

"What's a hermafrite?" asked Chappy, the youngest of the children.

"I think my teacher was talking about hermaphrodites," Apple put in.

"Renji already told me all about them," Cabbage said smugly.

"Maybe Renji shouldn't be babysitting," Ichigo muttered.

"He said hermaphrodites—" Banana began but Ichigo covered her mouth quickly.

"Nothing, nothing," Ichigo said hurriedly with a sharp glance at Rukia Junior. He didn't want his youngest daughter's innocent mind ruined before it had to be.

"I think Ishida-san is a better baby sitting," Rukia Junior stated.

Ichigo scowled.

"Would you father have him as a father than me?" he demanded.

"Maybe," Rukia Jr. said dryly. "he's not so much of a wild brute."

Ichigo's scowl became more pronounced.

"I will have you know that I am a much better father than that pansy!" he said defiantly.

"Shut up old man," Cabbage said dismissively.

"Yeah, shut up old man," Chappy put in, imitating his brother.

Ichigo's jaw dropped. Why were his children ganging up on him?!

Wait a second…they called him old man.

"I'm not old!" Ichigo yelled.

"IT'S HERE!!" Rukia screamed, reminded everyone there was a baby on the way. Pineapple, Grapefruit, Kiwi, Apple, Mango, Cabbage, Banana, Chappy and Rukia Junior all fell silent and watched the "miracle" of their tenth child.

Yuzu and Ichigo frantically rushed to Rukia's side and worked her though it all.

"I already have nine babies!" the woman snarled. "I don't need lessons on how to have another."

Ichigo shook his head and remembered the Valentines day he and Rukia confessed their feelings for each other. So beautiful. Love was a joy and nothing would ever make Ichigo regret—

"Never again are you getting me knocked up Kurosaki Ichigo!" Rukia growled and Ichigo was ripped out of his thoughts.

"He's almost here, Nee-chan," Yuzu cried. Rukia let out one last sound and Ichigo shut his eyes. He knew from experience that newborn babies ruined the moment for the rest of their babyhood. They were just so…not cute. Of course, then they get cleaned off, grow some hair and the resemblance to a deformed naked mole rat disappears. A baby's cry echoed through the clinic and everyone in the room sighed.

"Ichigo…look," Rukia said sounding amazed.

"We've had ten kids Rukia," Ichigo said. "I would think that the tenth one would look the same."

All the same, Ichigo looked and saw that this baby boy was a replica of Ichigo, just a lot cuter and smaller. The odd thing was that all of the children had been born with black hair.

"I told you it was gonna be a boy," Pineapple said smugly.

"Shuddap!" Cabbage snapped and punched his brother in the face. Obviously, being baby sat by Renji hadn't been the smartest of ideas.

"He looks like me," Ichigo whispered.

"Only a lot cuter," Isshin noted, coming into the clinic.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Ichigo snapped. He wasn't adorable anymore…?

"I know what to name him," Rukia sighed happily.

"What?" everyone chorused.

"Strawberry Junior," Rukia said and Ichigo scowled.

"You gotta be kidding me."

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

It's short, but hey man, I've never done a birth scene. Ten little Rukia's and Ichigo's. Poor Rukia. Poor Ichigo. Now, forgetting Ichigo and Rukia…anybody feel like reviewing? I'll give you a free baby (puppy included), although that's more of an incentive not to review…. Maybe I won't give you a baby. I'll give you just the puppy instead. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY PEOPLE!!


End file.
